a new life
by SakuraCherryBlossem
Summary: I wrote this at 14* I won't be fixing it.***Ever wonder, if laura did run away with almanzo to get married, would she have rose at a younger age, would her little boy die, this is my take on it


Disclaimer.I do not own little house on the prairie Also using there nickname Beth and manly. The song is also not mine. It is sung by Mark Chesnutt.  
  
****  
  
She started her new life ten dollars in debt That's all it took to get started back then A trip to the courthouse across the state line No one could stop her; she'd made up her mind He was eighteen, she wasn't  
  
Laura ran straight home at lunch, and quickly packed her cloths and wrote a note to her dear family. Ever since her pa said she couldn't marry Almanzo for two years, they decide to run off to Sleepyeye together and get married. She 16, he was 26; she quickly made her fiancé's farm and found him sitting in the buggy.  
  
"I though you change your mind and weren't coming,' he joked  
  
"I wouldn't ever back out now, and I'm not going to wait two years, I'm 16 and there's no stopping me,' she replied as he helped her up in the buggy.  
  
"Well we better get going,' he said starting to drive, to Sleepyeye.  
  
***  
  
While on there way to get married, Laura's ma found her letter.  
  
Dear ma and pa, and sisters  
  
By the time you read this I'll be gone. I can't wait two whole years, so were taking our lives into our own hands. I'm sorry to leave like this but there was no other way. I love you all very dearly. Laura Elizabeth  
  
Charles walked in and his Caroline handed him the note. He read it in disbelief that his own daughter would run away and get married. "Caroline what have I done, I should have just let them get married, and then she wouldn't have ran away.'  
  
"Charles, it's not you fault she chose to run on her own" his wife said jubilantly  
  
"I guess your right.' He got up and went to the barn.  
  
**  
  
"Do you want to get changed or anything" asked Almanzo  
  
"Actually I do have to get changed; I have dress that I want to wear for our wedding,"  
  
'K why don't you get a hotel room, while I go talk to the preacher," he gave her a some money and help out of the buggy, and said see you in 30  
  
"alright I'll be ready.  
  
Well Almanzo's sister just got home and found his letter he left  
  
Dear sis  
  
I leaving, you know why. Laura and I decided to take our lives in our own hands. It the only way for us to be together then so be it. I'll miss you sis. Almanzo  
  
  
  
But she said she was and never thought twice  
  
"Laura you almost ready," Almanzo called out behind the hotel door.  
  
"Yes," she buttoned the last button to her pink dress, and opened the door. He gasped at her beauty of his bride to be. Her hair was up in innocent girlish way. Her dress was long and light pink, the top clung to her still developing figure. Laura heard him and blushed rosily and smiled and came out of the doorway. And took his hand and said "Are we going are not,"  
  
"The preacher is expecting us so we better hurry," he said walking down the stairs, and though the door to the buggy where they set of.  
  
And so they were married.  
  
I know pronounce you husband and Wife you may kiss you bride. Almanzo kissed her full on the lips and whispered I love you in her ear. Laura replied back in the same whisper tone.  
  
"Were actually married,' said dazzled Laura, the first time she spoke on the ride back.  
  
"I know it so wonderful," he said covering his hand on hers.  
  
But for the first time Laura thought of tonight, she knew all married couple shared a bed, but she never thought it would apply to herself. Almanzo read her mind and gave her hand a gently squeeze, and said "Don't worry about Beth." So Laura put the though in back of her mind.  
  
Early next morning Laura woke up with Almanzo's breath on her neck and his arms around her slim waist. She gently brushed a piece of sandy hair out of his face, and remembered last night. It so wonderful, but also but were nervous especially Laura. Her husband stirred in his slumber and opened his blue eyes, he to remember last night. "You're the most beautiful sight anyone could see in the morning,' he said to her.  
  
"Well you're the most handsome," she said back to him as she settled back in his arms again and laid back against him, well he tightened his griped and took in the perfume scent of her hair. And both fell asleep.  
  
A month later.  
  
"Why Hello Mrs. Wilder, what can I do for you," asked Mr. Fowler the store keeper.  
  
"Hello Mr. Fowler, while I need some flour and sugar for Mrs. White," Laura said. Mrs. White was the runner of the boarding house that she and Almanzo stayed at.  
  
"While here you go Mrs. Wilder," said the store keeper handing her the bags to put in her basket.  
  
"Thank you,' she said walking out. To find her friend Emily "Hi Em,"  
  
"Hello Laura,' said her friend, "how are you?"  
  
"Alright, I keep thinking my Pa well find me here for some reason," she said as they reached the boarding house.  
  
Laura opened the door and hung up her shawl; Emily did the same and went in to the sitting room. But as she walked in she saw a man sitting with and house keeper's husband Edward. It was her pa. She looked at her pa and then down at her feet.  
  
Her pa looked up and saw his 16 year old daughter standing in the doorway looking at her feet, he got up and walked to her and hugged her. "Have you any idea how much we were worried Laura," he said.  
  
"I can only imagine," she whispered quietly. Just then Almanzo appeared in the hallway, that when Emily and Edward white, left the room so they could talk privately.  
  
"We don't you two come back to Walnut Grove," asked Laura's pa, "We all miss you."  
  
She looked at Almanzo and he nodded. "We'll come home, if you let us be, no spying,' she said jubilantly  
  
"What kind of father do you take me for," he said back to confirm his agree agreement. She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek and sat back down next to her husband.  
  
She just shook her head when her momma said "Are you sure he's the one" She was  
  
  
  
Laura looked around and saw her ma outside restaurant, waiting for her.  
  
Laura jumped out of the bugging when it stopped and ran to her ma open arms. "Oh ma I missed you so much," she said crying freely.  
  
"Oh Laura I miss you too more then you can imagine," said her ma in her quiet little voice. "But our you really sure he's the one.Laura nodded her head  
  
She hugged her sisters and Albert, and all her friends. "I have one thing to say," said her pa, "No grandchildren just yet." "Pa!" shouted Laura. Unknown to everyone. Even Laura that was soon about to change. In a few shorts week when Laura would find out.  
  
"Where's my sister," Almanzo not seeing her in the small crowd.  
  
'She got transferred to a different school," explained Laura's pa, "but she left you the house.  
  
  
  
He took a job and farmed on the side He made the ends meet, but she kept 'em tied  
  
  
  
"Beth you okay," asked Laura's concerned husband.  
  
"I'm fine manly," she said in return. But she lied to him, not on purpose she just had to find out something before she told him anything. She hadn't got her "friend" for two months, and she was going to go see Doc.Baker.  
  
  
  
Changes were coming to their little world  
  
  
  
"While Laura there's nothing really wrong with your just pregnant," said the doctor Laura though she heard wrong, but that would explain the nausea and the missing cycles of hers.  
  
"And I say you're about 2 months along I would say, said Doctor. Baker, "I would think that Almanzo would be very happy about it."  
  
"Oh yes he well be," Laura said unenthusiastic, and walking out he the office.  
  
"I'm sixteen in not ready to have a baby, I'm too young. And what would manly think?" Many thoughts came into Laura's head as she walked home.  
  
At dinner that night Laura was quiet, and that worried Almanzo. "Beth is anything wrong," her concerned husband.  
  
  
  
She said "What would you like, a boy or a girl" He said "Are you"  
  
  
  
"Just thinking," she said in a quiet voice, "then she said "what would like a boy or girl."  
  
He thought for a few minute but what she said didn't click in. "boy or girl' what did that mean. Then he was shocked from what he came up with. "Laura are you pregnant."  
  
She nodded lightly and quickly left the table, followed by Almanzo. He her in there bedroom, crying on the big bed of there's. "Beth what's wrong?' he asked while stoking her head gently.  
  
"Manly I'm 16, what if I'm not ready.'  
  
Well you got married at 16 fell in love at 14, and what wrong a baby, I know your young but just think I little baby to take of, to keep you company when I'm at work or gone somewhere, it well be alright just you see,' he said to kneeling beside the bed looking into of blue eyes he loved so much.  
  
"you really think so,' she asked him.  
  
"Of course I do, just think we've been married 3 months and were already going to have a baby."  
  
"Doc. Baker says I'm about two months along,' she said trying her tears with the hankie Almanzo gave her.  
  
***  
  
She said she was and never thought twice 'Bout taken the next step in building their lives.  
  
  
  
"Man I hate this," muttered Laura...  
  
"Hate what,' said her husband coming behind her.  
  
"Being like this," pointed to her swollen stomach.  
  
'well I think it make you look beautiful."  
  
"Yeah you wish," she said as she walked off. And Almanzo just laugh and went back outside.  
  
  
  
Soon there were three and she tried to be Everything to us and she was  
  
  
  
Manly was sitting outside, when Laura came outside.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be resting,"  
  
"Yeah but I can't sleep, can't get comfortable," she said then clutched her side and told, manly to get the doctor and fast.  
  
**  
  
"Scream, if you must," shouted the doctor.  
  
"No I'm not going my baby here me scream."  
  
"Fine suits your self."  
  
"What taking so long,' paced Almanzo  
  
"Hey these things take time,' said Charles his father in law, "but Laura was born today days after her mother went into labor, you better hope she won't take over her mother," he laughed at the father to be. And walked outside, but heard a babies cry before he opened the door. And Laura's ma walked down the stairs with a smile on her face, "you have a beautiful baby girl, go up and see her now.  
  
Almanzo did and ran up the stairs, like a little boy on Christmas, he open the bedroom door, and saw exhausted Laura on the bed with a tiny baby in her arms, she looked at her husband with gleaming eyes, of motherhood. "Come meet your daughter," she said in a quiet voice.  
  
He gently took his daughter out of her mother's arms. "she's so small, what are we going to call her?' he asked  
  
"I was thinking the name Rose,' she said.  
  
"Then rose it is, hello Rose,' he coed down to his baby girl, and gave her back to her mother  
  
  
  
Those precious moments turned into years In what seemed like the blink of an eye.  
  
9 years later  
  
Rose, James get up, it time for school, called there mother.  
  
They came down the stairs, and went to the kitchen, and found the porridge waiting for them, they ate and hurried off to school. "Bye ma, bye pa," they called out. "They grow up to fast, don't them dear," said her Almanzo.  
  
'Yes to fast, and I still can't believe James lived," remember how there little boy almost died, one night.  
  
"I know," he squeezed her small hand and walked outside.  
  
While she noticed the lunch pail still there, 1,2,3. she picked it up and saw James running back to get it, and opened the door and took it from his ma and started t run to his older sister who was waiting not so patiently.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"It not my fault I have short legs," he retorted, and started walking to the schoolhouse with his older sister.  
  
After school.  
  
"Hi ma, where's pa?" Asked her eldest child.  
  
"Out in the fields, I finished your new good summer dress go try it on." Said her ma.  
  
"Yes ma," and went up to her room, came back down stairs.  
  
"That's fits you perfectly Rose," Laura looked at her daughter; the dress was light blue that complemented her eyes, and suits her complexion perfectly. Her dark brown hair like her mothers, tied up in a pale blue ribbon.  
  
"It is nice ma," she said admiring the dress. While her father walked in the sitting room/sewing room.  
  
"Why Rose you look absolutely beautiful," said her pa.  
  
"Oh thank you pa," and rushed to change to her normal dress.  
  
**  
  
"James Almanzo Wilder get in here this instant," his mother loud voice rang out though the house. James groggily went down stairs, he was always getting in trouble but what did he do wrong this time.  
  
"What did I do this time?" he asked his ma.  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to now if you want to help your pa kill a chicken," She laughed  
  
"Okay," he ran out.  
  
"Oh that boy," went back teaching Rose to cook.  
  
**  
  
  
  
Few more years later.  
  
"Mom it hurts," whining about the corset her ma just made her wear for the first time and her ma made it tight.  
  
"Rose I was younger then you when I had to start wearing them and there not that bad," retorted her ma, "so stop you're whining."  
  
Rose ran out of her room past her pa and brother to the lake where she always went.  
  
"What's wrong with Rose," asked Almanzo.  
  
"First time with a corset, let's just say she not in favor of them," Laura told her husband.  
  
"You sure you did the right thing of making her where them, he asked her.  
  
"This was my ma saying "girls who pin there hair up, wear dresses that cover there shoe tops must wear corsets", and she is 14 dear, I was 13 when I had to start wearing them.  
  
"Alright then, you're her mother." He didn't won't to quarrel with Laura when it came to the daughter, once she said" what do you now about what she's going though, you're not a woman," he laughed over that little fight. But James was his, when Laura thought to call him James, after he almost died one night, you would think he would mama's little boy but no, Almanzo became his son's hero, from when he rescued Rose off a cliff, he was two then but that day never left his side.  
  
"Hey ma," called out James, "Rose is down at the lake with a boy, his name a Jason, he's 15 and he kissed her,' he said all in one breath.  
  
Laura looked shocked from what she heard from her son, was it true she had to find out for herself she ran out of the house and down to the lake, and true enough James was right the boy Jason was there with her teenage daughter, holding her hand, Then said something in her ear to make her laugh. She walked back to the house and sat down, her daughter was growing up and there was no going back, she told Almanzo that what James saw was true.  
  
**  
  
  
  
On March 24, 1909, rose married Gillette Lane; she had one baby boy, but died shortly after birth and moved to San Francisco. And in 1918, she and Gillette Lane were divorced for they kept finding they had nothing in common. She starting writing and even got her mother to start writing about her childhood.  
  
  
  
I held her hand as I leaned down to ask her "Momma, Are you ready to say goodbye" She said she was but she thought twice Holdin' my hand as she let go of life  
  
  
  
James never married in till he was 35, he married a school local school teacher and they had six children, and proudly carried on the wilder name. And was there when his mother died peacefully in her sleep. Rose made it to the funeral, and mourned for the longest time out of her family, her father died shortly after. but told his children there was no woman like your mother, and was hard to give up.  
  
  
  
Daddy always said a woman like her Would be hard to give up And she was She was If there ever was a picture of love, She was.  
  
The end. Hoped you like it I took me a very long time to type.please review 


End file.
